In the Aftermath
by Dolphinz514
Summary: *WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!* Now separated by the gate, Edward is feeling remorse and guilt about what he claims he did to Alphonse. Meanwhile, in Amestris, Alphonse is wondering how he can reunite him and his older brother once again. NOT A YAOI!


**A/N: This is NOT A YAOI! Sorry fangirls who support the Edward/Alphonse pairing. I don't support yaoi (that much) and I can NEVER EVAH see Edward and Alphonse together. O~o**

**The first half of the story will be from Edward's POV (Point of View), and the second half will be from Alphonse's POV. This story is taking place after the end of the first series and before the movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. **

****WARNING: Contains Spoilers! If you haven't seen the movie OR finished the first series, TURN BACK NOW! You've been warned! :3**

**Song: Aftermath**

**Artist: Adam Lambert**

***Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, and I don't own the song! All material belongs to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Dolphinz514**

**In The Aftermath**

**Edward's POV:**

_Have you lost your way?_

No matter how many times I close my eyes, I can't fall asleep. I can't get the images of him out of my head; they refuse to leave.

_Living in the shadows of the_

_messes that you made._

I still wonder if he hates me for what I did to him. No one deserves to lost their body, especially not Al. He claims that he doesn't resent me, and that all that mattered was getting our original bodies back...

_And so it goes,_

I know that Al must have his body again; I can just feel it. After I sacrificed myself in order to save him, I ended up being placed in the other side of the gate. It was a counterpart world: a world that had a human similar to a human from my world.

_Everything inside your circle_

_starts to over flow,_

Alphons Heiderich, who is Al's counterpart, has nothing but a best friend to me. He's just like Al...it only makes me miss him that much more...but Alphons keeps me on my feet.

_Take a step before you leap,_

I keep on asking myself...will I ever get to see him again?

_Into the colors that you seek._

I died in order to save him...so it's most likely impossible...but I still can't do anything but hope that I'll see his warm smile placed on that rounded face of his...

_You get back what you give away,_

But that's the law of equivalent exchange...the law followed by all alchemists...

_So don't look back on yesterday._

But I ignored that rule...

_Wanna scream out,_

...the rule that Al and I based our training around...

_no more hiding._

...we committed the ultimate taboo...

Don't be afraid of

what's inside.

...human transmutation.

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright_

I guess I deserve what happened to me...in exchange for my stupidity, I lost my leg and arm...and I nearly lost Al.

In the aftermath.

Maybe I should stop replaying that day of events in my head...I should just let it go.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

As long as Alphonse is alright back in our world...I can live with my guilt for now.

_Anytime anybody says you're _

_not allowed,_

Continue on living as a rocket scientist here in Germany, along with Alphons.

_Just remember, you're _

_not alone,_

I should help Alphons take care of Noah...

_In the aftermath._

...Who is Rose's counterpart...

_You feel the weight_

I guess no matter where I look...they're always in my thoughts...at the front of my mind...all of my friends.

_Of lies an contradictions_

_that you live with everyday._

Maybe I should stop trying to push my memories away...but my weakness conquers over me.

_It's not too late._

I just wonder...

_Think of what could be if you _

_rewrite the role you play._

If...

_Take a step before you leap,_

If I ever cross his mind...

Into the colors that you seek.

...If he misses me nearly as much as I miss him.

_You get back what you give away,_

I wonder if Granny misses me...hmph...she'll probably just be contemplating on how I refused to drink my milk.

_So don't look back on yesterday._

I still do.

_Wanna scream out,_

And Winry...

_No more hiding._

miss her too...

_Don't be afraid of _

_what's inside_

...more than I expected.

_Gonna tell ya,_

_you'll be alright_

She always did make the best automail.

_In the aftermath._

I can't believe I'm admitting this, but...

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

I actually kinda miss Colonel Mustang...or I guess General now...

_Anytime anybody says you're_

_not allowed,_

Haha...I'm not telling anybody that though...

_Just remember,_

_you're not alone_

...No one here would know who I'm talking about anyways.

_In the aftermath._

But...is Al going to be alright?

_In the aftermath._

I can't even imagine how he's feeling right now.

**Alphonse's POV:**

_Before you break, _

_you have to shed your armor._

I don't remember anything from the past two years...as if all of my memory has vanished...Apparently, I was in a suit of armor; by body being bonded to a soul by Brother...but that seems like it was a dream I had long forgotten about. I haven't seen Brother since the day we tried to bring Mom back to life, and everyone tells me that he is gone through the other side of the gate.

_Take a trip_

_and fall into the glitter._

However, I'm not going to give up trying to find a way to get him back home; We all miss him so much, even General Mustang, but I wouldn't dare tell Brother that. The General would never let me live that one down.

_Tell a stranger_

_that they're beautiful,_

But I think Winry misses him the most...she's always at her bench, working on automail that would've fit Brother, then she gets devastated at the fact of him being gone and she puts it away for sometime. I wish there was some way I could help her feel better.

So all you feel is love,

I wonder what my armored body would've felt like? Since I have my normal body, I can't even imagine what I had to go through, but Granny says I hated it. I couldn't eat...

_Love._

...Couldn't sleep...

_So all you feel is love,_

...Couldn't...

_Love._

_ ...Feel..._

_Wanna scream out,_

And according to everyone who was with me during those two years, when someone commented on my huge body and not having to eat or sleep or anything...

_No more hiding._

I would get furious.

_Don't be afraid of_

_what's inside._

Edward got upset about the comments too...but that doesn't matter anymore. I have my normal body back...

_Gonna tell ya,_

_you'll be alright_

...Thanks to Brother.

_In the aftermath._

I hope that he's doing okay...on the other side of the gate...or wherever he is right now. I hope he's able to make new friends...if there are even people on that side. I just don't want him to feel...

_Wanna scream out,_

..._alone. _

_No more hiding._

I know how that feels...

_Don't be afraid of_

_what's inside._

...Or I used to anyways.

_Gonna tell ya,_

_you'll be alright_

I probably should get some sleep; I haven't been sleeping very well lately. Brother's been on my mind too often to give my thoughts a break.

_In the aftermath._

I can't rest confidently though, until I find Brother...until he's back home safely.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

I know I'll find him...I have to. I can't give up until I find our how to make an opening between the two worlds separated by the unforgiving gate.

_Anytime anybody says you're _

_not allowed,_

And of course, I've got friends helping me: Major Armstrong, General Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Winry, Sheska and Rose.

_Just remember,_

_you're not alone_

I'll never be alone...Brother's always with me...I can feel it...and I keep having dreams that I'm there...

_In the aftermath._

...beside him...

_In the aftermath._

...like it used to be...

_Gonna tell ya,_

_you'll be alright_

_ ...and how it always will be._

_In the aftermath._

Wherever you are Brother, I wish you luck...

_In the aftermath._

wish you happiness and strength...that you will be able to find your way home someday...

_Just remember,_

_you're not alone_

...And when that day comes...

_In the aftermath._

...I'll be waiting.

**A/N: Dude...this took me FOREVER to write! :) I love the movie so much...and the series, naturally. :) I was completely devastated when Ed and Al where separated! It totally tore me apart! I literally cried! :'(**

**Anyways... I hope you liked it... and I'm hoping on updating my "Confession" story soon! (Sorry it's been taking me FOREVER!) I've been in a major writer's block for the story...so yeah. :/**

**Love you all, and please review to let me know you're thoughts! **

**Again...NOT A YAOI! :D**

**~Dolphinz514**


End file.
